


[Podfic] the prince and his nerd

by xan_reads (xancredible)



Series: Hockey RPF Podfics [18]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Audio, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Modern Royalty, Not Hockey Players (Hockey RPF), Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 01:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xancredible/pseuds/xan_reads
Summary: Williamhatedmarriage proposals.Correction: Crown Prince Williamhatedroyal marriage proposals.Podfic of screamlet's story.





	[Podfic] the prince and his nerd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frecklebomb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the prince and his nerd](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18803560) by [screamlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamlet/pseuds/screamlet). 



> Thanks to screamlet for giving blanket permission to podfic.
> 
> Thanks to Ara for suggesting ABBA as Willy's ringtone, and thanks to frecklebombfic and Vidriana for reassuring me which song would fit best.
> 
> Thank you tinypinkmouse for helping me with the pronunciation of _Riddarfjärden_.
> 
> And, last but not least, thank you to Annapods for giving feedback on the cover, as well as beta-listening to this on short notice. Without you, this would not be the best version that it is now. ♥
> 
> This story was recorded in June 2019 as a birthday gift for frecklebomb. Happy Birthday, frecklebomb!!!
> 
> I will also be submitting it to podfic_bingo for the squares “rare pairing”, “AU”, and “try something new (for you)”.

[](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Hockey%20RPF/cover_swedish_leafs_big.png)

cover art by me, click for bigger

### Streaming

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still download this podfic below.

### Download

[MP3](https://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Hockey%20RPF/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20The%20Prince%20and%20His%20Nerd.mp3) | (right click, save as) | 00:56:23 | 39 MB  
---|---|---|---  
[M4B](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Hockey%20RPF/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20The%20Prince%20And%20His%20Nerd.m4b) | (right click, save as) | 00:56:23 | 40 MB  
  
### Additional Credit

Files hosted on [parakaproductions](http://parakaproductions.com). Thank you, [paraka](http://parakaproductions.com/paraka/), for providing this service.  
The song used for scene breaks is [Wake Up My Heart](https://open.spotify.com/track/51Fd8lA0XRB0TIfbiDhzCh?si=-8pLpp-zSZ-zdMCFrghNAA) by The Afters. The song used for Kyle's ringtone on Willy's phone is [She's My Kind of Girl](https://open.spotify.com/track/7gZACjanWmzBcl1tOtFWSY?si=c9e00s7lRhWXt0cGnEK5TQ) by ABBA. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/momotastic)
> 
> All feedback loved, even if you just tell me what part you thought I performed best!


End file.
